fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deino's last days
WARNING! THIS STORY INCLUDES BLOOD , GORE , FECES , SHIT EATING , PSTD AND ETC. Synopsis Sometimes insects are clever , one of them is a spider in a bad weather. Plot Deino finished his lunch as he got out of his chair , he then reached out for the window and saw birds and small dinosaurs , Deino then noticed his smell of pussy juice , he remembered about the leviathan , he then ran out of his home , and found the river , before he could call out the leviathan , a great spider came behind me and said a friendly : -HELLO! -AAAAH! Screamed Deino in shock. The spider then looked at Deino and picked him as she climbed up the mountain into many cobwebs and webs , the spider then looked at him , while she was climbing the webs , she trapped Deino into her webs , and Deino looked at the spider's back , full of strange liquid , before he saw better , an bunch of wet juices came and Deino swallowed them whole , he then vomited the juices before the spider said : -Clean my genitals or i will kill you with my venoms. The spider then looked at Deino as he started to lick her genitals, then came an giant ball which rolled , rolled , and suddenly came at Deino , the ball then turned into an beetle , most likely the Belphegor , a giant dung beetle. As belphegor looked at Deino licking her wife ( xenesthis the giant spider ) genitals , he then got a wonderfull idea : -I WILL MAKE THIS CREATURE EAT ALL MY CHOCOLATE! I WILL MAKE HIM EAT ALL OF IT AND HE BETTER LIKE IT! Said Belphegor. -Chocolate? Said Deino. DID YOU SAID CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! Belphegor then put his anus in Deino's mouth and started to defecate , it tasted like sour chocolate , and then belphegor started to diarrhea his last feces , he then looked at Deino and put his genital into Deino's mouth , which tasted like real feces , it wasn't sour chocolate but a bad taste , then Deino felt something coming out of Belphegor's pennis : -OH ITS COMING YOU SLUT! DRINK ALL OF THAT SHIT! HERE IT COMES! Screamed Belphegor. Then a lot if lot of semen came in Belphegor's mouth , so much which made Deino's defecate , then after , Xenesthis picked Deino and put him into one of her legs and threw him out of the canyon , Deino then fell into the water which turned white and brown , along with some red. Deino then swam into the river's edge and got into his home. Yet he saw that it was sunday , the last day of summer , and to not get upset , he climebd the mountain again and said to Xenesthis : -Can you fuck Belphegor? -Oh yes. Said Xenesthis Xenesthis then picked Belpehgor , and her pussy opened , Belphegor's pennis was 12 meters , but to Xenesthis , it looked like it was 8 meters , then Xenesthis put her pussy into Belphegor's pennis , then they fucked , Xenesthis started to moan , as Belphegor's rolled , he kept rolling , rolling , rolling then he finally was at the edge of the cliff : -OH XENESTHIS IM , IM... Belphegor was cut short as both the spider and the beetle fell into the ground , shattering the ground : -THAT WAS FANTASTIC! Screamed Deino. -Well Okay , are you going to study in the Dinolandia university. Said Belphegor as he removed his pennis from Xenesthis vagina. -Yes. Said Deino -Ok , my son is goign to study. Said Belphegor. Slowly an maggot came closer to Deino , he then started to lick his face : -Goodbye fellas. Said Deino. Deino then had gone home , where a new part was coming , a new part , named Before university break. The Deino gets raped series * Deino x Matthew * Deino and the Leviathan * Deino's last days * Before university break * The bathroom * After university break * Aquatic trouble * Special movie Category:Deino Category:Stories that are rated R Category:Feces Category:Sex